kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Roidmude 020
was a Low-Class Roidmude combatman. It was in this form the Roidmude perished having never been given the opportunity to evolve. Profile *Motif basis: Spider *Human form/synchronize: N/A *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Lupin (body and Core) Character History Global Freeze As one of the 108 Roidmudes across the Earth, 020 evidently participated in the April 2014 revolution against humanity which would become known as the Global Freeze, though this unit's specific location and and activities at this time remain unknown. Death 020, along with Chase and fellow Roidmudes 014 and 061, were given orders from the higher-ups to find and destroy the man Lupin, believing him to be a human who somehow gained the use of using Heavy Acceleration. When cornered after thrashing Shinnosuke however, Lupin revealed his Lupin Gunner after Mashin Chaser transformed. When 020, 014, and 061 tried to attack, their bodies were broken down by the Lupin Gunner and their Cores were pulled towards Lupin, where their Cores were smashed in his grip. Through data which he stole from the Roidmudes, Lupin later demonstrated the ability to create core-less Roidmudes through his Lupin Gunner. 020 was thus reincarnated in a sense through Lupin's creation of a numberless Spider-Type Roidmude, who was soon after destroyed by Tridoron Type Technic. Post-mortem 020 was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality Not much can be said about 020's personality. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. }} Behind the scenes Roidmude 020 served as a minor antagonist in the film Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin. Portrayal 020 was portrayed by an unknown suit actor. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **''Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin'' **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? References Category:Drive Characters Category:Spider Monsters Category:Roidmudes